Yuki Goldsmith
Yuki Goldsmith is a Shinigami in the Gotei 13's 1st Division. Appearance Yuki has long, flowing, black hair, with much of yet, (albeit not all of it), tied in a gigantic ponytail, usually slung over one of his shoulders, and has a white ribbon tied around his forehead. He sports olive-brown eyes and has an attractive demeanor. He typically wears a blue kimono with a yellow sash. The fact that he typically wears a pale blue [http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese_Terminology#Haori haori] on top of his kimono and white socks with slippers suggests that he is particular about how he dresses and carries himself. He is never seen lying around or sitting in a unrefined manner, and he typically keeps his arms in his sleeves when not carrying anything. Personality Yuki's personality tends to confuse a lot of people that confront him directly, his father and brother claiming to be the only ones who ever understood him completely. On the surface, he's very calm and collected, rarelly getting upset for anything. He wanders the Soul Society rarely speaking to anyone, and prefers to be alone most of the time. Although most people assume that this is simply due to him being extremely anti social, in reality it's so that he can focus on his training, which he takes very seriously; that is, when he's not on Shinigami missions, which he also takes very seriously. Yuki is a very honorable person, and despite his low rank and rather low level of power is considered to be one of the biggest model Shinigami in the entirety of the Soul Society due to his huge sense of honor, respect for his superiors, willingness to follow orders even if he doesn't care for them much, and his sense of pride as a Shinigami and willingness to defend it. Although you wouldn't know it by looking at him, Yuki possesses more pride than even the average Shinigami does, and is completely willing to go to outlandish lengths to defend it, which often leads him to getting in trouble with Soul Society Law or his father. Yuki cares deeply about his comrades and, even if it means breaking the rules, he will protect them no matter what; this especially accounts for his brother, Haku, whom he caress for deeply due to how close the two of htem have been since childhood. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō The name of Yuki's Zanpakuto is Reiwariate Hanishi (割り当て · 割当て · 割当黄櫨 lit. Soul Binding Haze). In it's sealed state his Zanpakuto takes the form of two katana with half sized blades, both sheathed diagonally on his back, (he does possess two regular sized katana as well, sheathed on each side of him, but these are completely separate from his Zanpakuto katanas). Each Zanpakuto blade of his looks quite differently, as well. The first one has a blue, diamond shaped hilt guard, and a square, pruple hilt, with red diamonds patterned on all sides of it. The second one has a red, diamond shaped hilt guard, and a square, blue hilt, wiht purple diamonds patterned on all sides of it. Shikai The release command for Yuki's Shikai is Resist. Like all members of the Goldsmith Family, Yuki possesses a Resistance Type Zanpakuto; specifically, he's able to resist against many forms of bindings to either the mind, body, or soul. He starts by pointing his Zanpakuto forward and releasing a hazy mist; anyone caught in this mist will have the abilities activated on him, anyone who isn't won't. Yuki's Shikai deals merely with resisting against all things of the soul; this means resisting against all spiritual based abilities, which could mean Kido attacks, but also the attacks of Kido based Zanpakuto. Although there are major limitations to this power, as this isn't an absolute power or anything like that. (Ability 1 Name) (Ability 2 Name) Statistics Quotes *''(To Haku Goldsmith) "I'm unsure of what to think of these people, brother. All I can say however is that, we have yet to find a purpose. And until we find that purpose.....until we find if the world is worth saving.....we mut not allow it to disappear." '' *''(To an enemy during the Jaded War) "Anyone can bare their fangs to protect who or what they love. Unfortunately for you, you have nothing to protect. You're just a monster." '' *''(To Joel Goldsmith) "Then and now, what I protect has never changed." '' *''(To Haku) "I became a Shinigami so I could protect the smiles of everyone, both in Seireitei, Rukongai, and the World of the Living.....and if you go down that path brother, then my fangs will also be bore toward you, as well." '' Trivia *According to the Databooks: **Yuki's favorite color is red. **Yuki's least favorite color is blue. **Yuki has an unnatural fear of cats, stemming from an unknown source. **Despite being part of an aristocratic family, Yuki usually acts like everyone else when around people who aren't. **Yuki's favorite food is shellfish. **Yuki's least favorite food is Wasabi. Although he doesn't hate it, he doesn't prefer to eat Rice either, unless he's eating it mixed in with something else. **Yuki's favorite drink is vitamin water. **Yuki's least favorite drink is ALOE. **Yuki's two biggest hobbies are meditation and training with his elder brother, Haku Goldsmith. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei